


Question

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has an important question for Skwisgaar.<br/>Jeez, I’ve never wrote this much buildup for fucking porn before.<br/>Warning: porn, kinda graphic porn at that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?”  
It was late at night, and the others had already gone to bed or whatever. Well, except for Pickles, who was asleep on the couch. Or passed out, it was pretty hard to tell the difference with him. Skwisgaar had just gotten up to leave as well when Nathan had spoken. “Ja, I guess so?”  
“Privately? Like in one of our rooms?”

Skwisgaar shrugged. He couldn’t think of anything they might need to talk about privately, but whatever. Fines, come ons.”  
Nathan was quiet as they wove through the halls.  
Due to lack of input, Skwisgaar simply headed for his own room. He went the long way around just to mess with Nathan for being so secretive, but got no reaction. That was no fun.

Once in the room, Nathan headed straight for the chair in the corner and sat down. He still wasn’t talking.  
Skwisgaar sat on his bed and worked his boots off, might as well get comfortable. “Okays, what ams dis big secrets you gots to be talkings to me about?”  
Nathan fidgeted. “I just wanted to ask... doyoufuckguys?”  
“Whats?”  
“Do you... um, ever... fuck guys?”

Oh, so it was this again. Nathan certainly wasn’t the first to ask him that. “Ja I has, I tinks you knows dat.”  
“Yeah. Well, I mean, not for sure. I thought you might?”  
“Nathan, what ams your point?”  
“That you fuck guys?”

This was going nowhere fast. “Why, you gots a problem wit dat?”  
“No! I mean... no?”  
“Nobody ins here but us, jus says whatever you comes to says alreadies.”  
“People say it’s really cool, but it’s really gay, but what if I’m missing something really cool because I think it’s gay? But there’s no way to make it _not_ gay, and... I can’t believe I’m even saying this to you.” He covered his face with his hands.

Skwisgaar reached under his bed and grabbed a box, taking out a half-finished joint. He lit it, and walked over to Nathan. “Here, takes a hit.”  
“Uh, I don’t want to get real messed up right now?”  
“Pfft. It don’ts count if you ams high, rights? And we never says how high you has to be. Probslem solves.”  
Nathan grabbed the joint and hit it. He gave it back, and waved that he didn’t want more.

Skwisgaar put it out, and back up. He sat back on the bed and patted beside him. “Well moves over heres den.”  
Nathan did, clearly still a bit nervous. “Now what?”  
“Now you tells me what you ams wanting to does, and we discusses it.”  
“I have to say it?”  
“Ja, how else ams I supposed to be knowings?”

“I just want to try it! Just to see! But I don’t want anybody to ever know.”  
“Nobody ams goings to be knowing anyting unless you tells dem.”  
“Have you fucked anybody in the band? Ever?”  
“I’s not answering dat.” He saw Nathan’s expression. “Oh comes on, would you wants me to answer if somebodies else asks?”  
“No!”

Nathan was quiet for a moment. “So... does it feel much different than doing a chick in the ass?”  
“Nots really, nots much anyways. Guys seems to needs more lube for some reason, I hasn’t figured dat one out.”  
“That’s kinda what I thought. But how does it feel to the guy? You know, that’s getting it? Uh, you’ve done that, right?”  
“Ja I has.” He shrugged. “It cans be goods or bads, depends on the person doing the fuckings mostly. Same as any sex.”

“I think I wanna try it.”  
“And because I’s such a sluts, you figures you can jus ask and I will bends right over for yous?”  
“No, that’s not even-“  
“Oh ja, I fucks anybodies who asks, don’ts even has to asks me nicely. Because-“  
“ _BECAUSE_ I want you to fuck me! Because I trust you not to hurt me, or tell anyone. There, I said it.”

“Well fucks, dat’s not what I was expectings.”  
“Oh, you thought... oh! Uh, no?”  
Skwisgaar couldn’t deny that it had ever crossed his mind, Nathan had a magnetism that no one was really immune to. But out of all of his bandmates, this was the one he’d least expected to ever ask for this. “Okays. Hows you wants it?”  
“I don’t know!”

“Well we gots to narrows it down some.” Skwisgaar turned toward him, but Nathan didn’t seem able to look him in the eye at the moment. “Hmm, I don’t tink I wants you on top, you might hurts us both since you don’ts know what you ams doing. You wants to be facings me or nots?”  
“Uh... not would be easier? I think?”  
“Okays, well does you wants to suck mine dick or anything first?”  
“Not really? Can we like, just do it?”  
“Fines den, takes you’s clothes off if you ams in such a big hurries.” Skwisgaar crossed his arms.

“Fuck, what’d I say wrong? I’m just nervous, okay? Don’t be mad?”  
Skwisgaar stood and stripped off his own clothes. “Jus takes your clothes off, Nathan. We figures it out as we goes, okays?”  
“Uh, okay.” He stripped somewhat awkwardly, then gave Skwisgaar a look that was somewhere between anticipation and dread.  
Both naked, they sat on the bed again.

“You changes you mind, you tells me, okays?” Skwisgaar leaned over and kissed Nathan, who only briefly hesitated before responding.  
After a bit, Skwisgaar backed off.  
“Was that okay? I mean, you’re a pretty good kisser.”  
“You ams pretty goods youself.” Skwisgaar leaned over and fished a bottle of lube from under his bed. “Lays back, I kisses you some more and we tries a little further, ja? Lets me know if I does someting you don’ts like.”

Nathan scooted back so he could lay across the bed comfortably, and Skwisgaar lay beside him, propped up on one arm. He put his free hand on Nathan’s chest, then kissed him again.  
Slowly he let the hand slide down, pausing when he felt him tense up and proceeding when he relaxed again, until he reached Nathan’s cock. Instead of grasping, he traced it lightly with his fingers.  
“Oh you fucking _tease_...”  
“Pfft, you likes it.”  
“Fuck yeah I do.”

Skwisgaar resumed their kiss while letting his fingers dance lower, skimming and tracing Nathan’s balls. He ran his fingers along Nathan’s thighs, hoping he’d shift his legs without being asked.  
Finally, he did.  
Skwisgaar worked his way lower, still keeping his touch torturously light, enjoying the subtle responses he was getting. “Nathan... touches me.”  
“Huh?”  
“I am going to puts it ins you, least you can does is touches it first.”  
“Oh shit.” But he did reach over and carefully grasp it. An odd expression crossed his face, then lifted his head to look. “Fuck, you’re bigger than I thought!”  
Skwisgaar just laughed, and picked up the lube. 

Nathan had tensed up again, so Skwisgaar resumed his petting until he relaxed some. “Dis ams goings to be a bit colds at first, sorries about dat.” He poured some of the lube on his fingers, and Nathan jumped a little when he touched him again. “I tolds you.”  
Skwisgaar pressed harder, not yet not yet seeking entrance but working toward it, rubbing.  
Nathan turned his head away, eyes tightly closed.  
“You wants to rolls over now? Goes ahead if you wants.”  
“How? I mean, how should I be?”  
“Knees unders you ams probablies best, if dat’s okay wit you.”

Nathan rolled, sat back on his heels, then lay forward and buried his face in his arms. Skwisgaar stroked his back reassuringly. “Relax, I knows what I’s doesing.”  
With more lube, the fingers were back. Nathan was fighting his own reactions, making it a challenge for Skwisgaar to figure out when to proceed with more. But he wasn’t a legendary sex god for nothing. Judging Nathan ready, he pressed one finger inside.

Nathan flinched forward a bit, then caught himself.  
Skwisgaar moved his finger a little. “Ams not so bad, ja?”  
“Huh, feels weird. Kinda good?”  
“Only kinds of?” He made a circular motion, and Nathan pressed back into it.  
“Fuck! Keep doing that.”

He obliged, then lined up a second finger. “You readies for another?”  
Nathan pressed back in silent reply, and Skwisgaar pushed the two in together. Nathan didn’t know it, but Skwisgaar was still teasing him. Of course he knew exactly where to touch, but like before he was merely skimming, making him want more.  
As he worked the two fingers, spreading and stretching, Nathan groaned impatiently and tried to maneuver for better contact.  
But of course, he was at Skwisgaar’s mercy.

“Skwisgaar? Just do it!”  
“If you insists.” With a chuckle, he grabbed the lube with his free hand and coated his cock. Shifting into position, he removed his fingers and pressed lightly.  
He wasn’t expecting Nathan to suddenly shove back and take him.  
“Ow! Oh fuck, it _hurts_!”  
Skwisgaar grabbed his hips. “Holds still! You be fine in a minutes, you’s nots supposed to does it dat fast!”  
“It hurts.”  
“I knows, but dat ams your fault.”

The held that position. Skwisgaar resumed his petting, and reached around to stroke Nathan’s cock. “See? You ams relaxing alreadies!” He shifted slightly, testing. “Feel goods yet?”  
“I don’t know. Feels weird.”  
“Ja?” He started some slow, shallow strokes. “How abouts now?”  
He got no reply, but Nathan pressed back into him encouragingly. Virgins were always so much fun.  
Skwisgaar picked up the pace, and Nathan matched him. It would best to make this short, after that rough start.

Still holding Nathan’s hips, Skwisgaar shifted for the optimal angle, and his grip softened the blow when Nathan slammed back into him encouragingly. “Damnsit, Nathan, lets me drive! You’s goings to hurt youself!”  
But Nathan wasn’t listening to anything but the sensations he was feeling. He shoved back against the thrusts, trying to maximize his pleasure. He no longer cared if it was gay or anything else, it just felt _good_.  
When Skwisgaar grabbed his cock again, that was all it took.

Fortunately, Skwisgaar could be quick when he wanted to be, and managed to finish shortly after. He withdrew carefully, knowing Nathan was probably a bit sore.  
Nathan hissed a little as Skwisgaar’s cock slipped free. “I thought you said it wouldn’t hurt!”  
“Well dat’s what happens when you won’ts let me drive, I tries to be gentle wit yous!”  
“Don’t apologize, that was fucking brutal. I’m going to be okay though, right?  
“Oh ja, you’s fine.”  
“Good.”

Nathan shifted to stretch out on the bed. “You know, your bed is pretty comfortable.”  
“I knows. You can stays if you wants.”  
“Uh, no. That would just be too gay. Cuddling? Ugh.”  
“Fine den, gets you’s big, brutal self outs of here.” Skwisgaar grinned and smacked Nathan on the ass.

“Fine, I will! But uh, thanks for... not telling anyone we did this. In advance.” Nathan pushed himself up and retrieved his clothes.  
“You was pretties good, I would does you agains if you wants. Jus putting dat out there.”  
“Maybe. I don’t know, this was pretty weird. Good weird, but still weird. Brutal weird?” He pulled on his pants and turned his shirt right side out.  
“Amn’ts no big deal, only if you makes it one.” Skwisgaar turned, assuming his usual sleeping position.

Nathan had almost finished dressing. “You’re really just cool with this?”  
“Ja, noting I hasn’t done befores.” He threw his blanket over him. “Goodsnight, Nathan. Either comes back to beds or goes away, I’s tired.”  
“I’m going to my room!”  
“Sleeps good, dreams of me.”  
“Oh shit. Do you think I will?” Nathan paused at the door.  
“Maybes? How shoulds I knows?” 

Putting on his shirt, Nathan headed out the door.  
Skwisgaar ay in his bed, feeling strangely content. Maybe Nathan would never come back, but it had been worth it. Who knew, maybe Nathan would want to try it the other way next time, assuming there was a next time?  
Life was always full of surprises.


End file.
